


A way to say I love you

by Illidria



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, I know, I never thought I'd do something like this, LLF Comment Project, graphic smut, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illidria/pseuds/Illidria
Summary: She had looped his arm through hers, when he volunteered to walk her to her quarters. And when she walked past it with him, he felt a smile spread on his face.This is a tie-in to "Home" should be read in tandem with it.





	A way to say I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Important PSA: I'M SORRY!  
> No, I really am!
> 
> Dear Insuitivskins, you prompted me to write a fic in which "I love you" is said through a simple gasp. I'm sorry that it turned into smut, and if you don't like it, or don't read stuff like this, I'd be glad to write you a new fic.  
> To all other, I'm also sorry and dearly hope that this fanfiction is at least somewhat tasteful. It's my first time writing something like this, I've got no idea what came over me and hell, I'm sorry.
> 
> Again, I'm deeply sorry.  
> But still: I hope you like it.  
> But not too much!

Night had fallen long ago, when they left the festivities.

Miles had looped his arm through hers, fingers brushing against her pale skin. Revelling in the goosebumps he felt, the silky softness beneath his fingers and her quiet laughter. Was still wrapped in the fuzzy feeling of so many pent-up emotions finally being set free. He’d volunteered to walk her to the house she stayed at and felt his smile renew when she kept on walking. Felt watched when he opened the door and lightened an oil lamp. Hesitated when he turned back around to her, standing in his living room, the warm light hitting her face.

The words tumbled from his mouth before he could think about them, uttered lowly and with awe.

“God, you are so beautiful.”

And instead of anger, her cheeks reddened with a deep blush. She looked away from him, almost shy, taken aback by his honest words. Looked back at him with an intensity in her gaze that left him shivering. For a moment he had to wonder, how they’d managed to hold back for so long.

For the second time this night he stepped up to her, taking her face in his hands and kissed her. Not caring if there was a tomorrow, because it couldn’t get any better anyways. That was until Olivier wrapped her arms around him, hands wandering over his back and chest. He let his hands wander too in return, following the curve of her body, coming to rest on her hips.

Both out of breath, his forehand came to rest against hers. One of her hands brushed softly against his cheek, her voice wistful.

“What are we doing Javed?”

He tightened his grip around her waist, stealing a short kiss before answering her, out of breath even without any exercise.

“Should we stop?”

She pressed her lips to his once more, revelling in their softness, of his grip around her tightening every time he felt her lips move against his. Breaking the kiss, having made up her mind, a small smile spread on her lips.

“Hell, no!”

Kissing him again after muttering those words, with the ferocity so typical for her, he chuckled into their embrace. Let his hands wander to the slip of skin her dress showed, brushing his thumb along it. Enticed by the softness he felt, the muscles moving underneath, he let his hands wander, delicately working his way under the fabric.

She gasped, her hand closing momentarily over his hips in a sharp pinch, before wandering under his kameez. Running them along his stomach, feeling with a smug smile gracing her lips, that he’d held onto the Briggs training routine. Felt the scar under his pectorals, were a bullet had eaten its way into his skin. Felt the shiver that went through him upon her touch, heard his sharp intake of breath. Her lips claimed by his just a moment after, in the most heated kiss she’d ever shared with anyone.

Letting her hands wander lower, over defined abs and soft skin, she reached his belly button, following the happy trail from there. As soon as her hands reached his waistband, he broke their kiss, a moan escaping his lips. She looked at him, a grin stretching her full mouth. Red eyes locked onto blue ones and his voice sounded so much huskier than she’d ever heard before.

“You’re going to be the death of me!”

He looked ecstatic about that fact, instead of kissing her full lips again, pressing them behind her ear. Moved downwards from there, in search for a sweet spot. Listened to her little sighs escalate into moans, and her hands slip beneath his waistband. Gasping at her touch, his own path blocked by her dress, he created a bit of distance between them.

Eyes locked onto hers, he slowly started to undress her, the garment of an Ishvalan wedding guest something you had to treat with respect. A difficult article of clothing too, the cloth long and winding. It slipped from her shoulders when he found the right spot to pull and fell from her hips when another was found. Folded the dark blue lengths and put it on the low table, loosening the sash around his waist and winding it around them.

He did not look at her, wanted to get this out of the way first. Knew that she understood the gesture, nothing short of a proposal, really. Hoped that this wasn’t the end of them, just because he’d made a decision in the spur of a moment, his blood running red-hot through his veins, heart beating faster than it ever had before. When he turned to her again, cheeks burning, his decisiveness even surprising himself, he was taken aback by her shyness.

Cheeks tinted red, a blush spreading around her collarbones, she wasn’t looking at him. Had her arms wrapped around herself, suddenly looked insecure and he wondered if he’d done the wrong thing. His train of thought derailing when he saw her, almost completely bare before him.

She was the epitome of beauty; no scar could change that. Her legs were long, at least for her height, toned and strong. The scars of the blast were the most prominent there, patches of skin coloured slightly different than the rest. It did not take away from her appearance though, rather accentuating who she was, tough and strong-willed. Her hips flared beautifully, her waist small. Her stomach was muscled, her own abs something he’d always admired from afar. Her bust generous, though partly hidden by her arm, still wound around herself. Still not looking at him.

There were many things he could say, understood that she waited for him to push her away, to flinch. How self-conscious she was because of her body, her scars. Expected him to revise his decision, after seeing her bare.

When she felt his hands against her skin, loosening her arms from around her, pulling her body to his chest, she wanted to melt. His lips captured hers in an intense kiss that had her eyes fall shut, his hands wandering over her skin. Brushing against the underside of her boobs, wandering along the curve of her body, dancing over her scars too, the feeling foreign and wonderful at the same time. Played with the silver-coin-belt still wrought around her waist. Pulled the elastic from the end of her braid, knowing that her hair would untangle itself sooner rather than later. Kiss ending, eyes opening again, his hand brushed over her cheek, taking the tear with it. He didn’t mention it, never would, but she was touched nonetheless.

He understood her like no other, evened the scales when he pulled his kameez over his head, her hands pulling on its hem indication enough. Gasped when her fingers danced over his finally bare skin, nails racking, her teeth finding his collarbone with terrifying precision. Their eyes met one more time and he couldn’t hold himself back then, hoisting her up in his arms.

There could’ve been an angry bellow, but instead surprised laughter bubbled forth, her arms winding around his neck. The walk to his bedroom was short and he set her down softly on the bed, Olivier not giving him the chance to stand up straight again, instead pulling him down with her in an instant.

While he was trying to regain his balance, their lips met and when he toppled onto her, shocks raced through him at the intense feeling of her skin on his. His own laughter came forth too, both of them smiling into the kiss. And now, not hindered by any form of cloth, nothing in his way, he took on the quest to finally find all of her sweet spots.

Listened to her moans, when kissing down from ear to collarbone again, revelling in her writhing underneath him. Felt her hands rake through his hair, not knowing that he needed this feeling until he got it, the elastic pulled out of it with a grand gesture. Looked up at her before traveling lower, the side of his face caught in the palm of her hand instantly, her other winding through his white tresses. He smiled mischievously at her, before pressing his lips into her soft mounds.

And she felt like going crazy when he took a nipple between his lips, calloused hands softly kneading the flesh of the unattended breast. Groaned loudly, felt his smile against her skin at that. Shuddered when he travelled lower, clinking the chain around her waist with a grin. Not only kissed her belly button, but let his tongue dip into it, the sensation new and crazy, but not unwelcome.

And she couldn’t supress the groan when he kissed lower, so close to her core, just to swerve and kiss her thigh instead. Pried on her panties, the frilliest pair she got seeming amazingly unsexy to her, pulling them off her hips. She raised them to help, pressed them into his waiting lips and when his hands had thrown the garment to the side, they slid up her leg from ankle to apex of her thighs, leaving her breathless.

Parted her legs with a soft gesture, let a thumb pass over her mound, playing with the tiny blonde curls he found. Caressing her softly, seemingly always missing the spot she wanted him to touch the most. Eyes raking up and down her body, taking in her beauty, the desperation in her eyes. Smiled almost devilishly, listened to her groans. And when he leaned down, just to tease her a little more, exhaling above her wetness, he saw her back arch and her resolve falter.

“Javed, please!”

She’d not intended to sound so needy, but at the same time didn’t really care about it. If anybody should know it was him and the payoff was more than just worth it. He kissed her, almost too softly for her liking and just when he had her almost pleading again, he finally put some force into it.

Moaning loudly when his tongue hit her sensitive nub, she pressed her eyes shut and, his hair out of proper reach, fisted the bedsheet in her hands. When his fingers entered the fray, playing with her lips, teasing her entrance, she threw her head from side to side.

And writhing with pleasure, she was a sight to see, his view the only one he wanted to have in such a situation. He made sure to miss every third stroke of his tongue, knew just when to stop and when she cried out in frustration, eyes snapping open, he flashed her a grin. And just afterwards he had his fingers press upwards and closed his lips around her clit, sucking. Revelling in the sight of her body when she crested and came, the sounds she made sweeter than anything he ever heard.

He rode it out with her, the feeling of her clenching around his fingers incredible, the taste of her lovely. The sight of her, eyes closed, twitching with aftershocks, a slight sheen of sweat coating her skin, when he sat between her legs, basking in the sight of her. Her smile when her eyes opened again, locking onto his, was the widest he’d ever seen on her. Chest rising and falling fast, with quick breaths. Smile turning feral, when she finally caught up with what was happening around her. Before he knew it, he was on his back.

She straddled him, her finally undone braid hanging around them, her smile infectious. Grinning widely and madly they shared open-mouthed kisses and the feeling of her pressing into him, had his last bit of blood drain from his brain. And noticing how tight his pants had become, she rescued him from this discomfort in her very own way.

Through his pants she palmed him, eliciting a needy moan from his lips. The smug look made her cheekbones seem sharper, the smile curling her mouth more erotic. And when she went to pull his pants down, both in one go, he cupped her face with one hand before her lips could touch him.

Shook his head no at her, too close. He was holding out for so many years now, he couldn’t any longer and as she slid up his body again, smile turning even more wicked, he propped his own back up against the wall, pulling her close. The feeling of her wetness against him almost unbearable and yet too wonderful. Kissed her with as much force as he could muster and when she raised her hips, hovered directly over him, they looked at each other long and hard.

Continued to, when she slid down slowly, moaning in unison with him. He gave in to the temptation of her lips once more, feelings overwhelming him for a short moment, the knowledge to finally being with her blowing his mind. They were one, truly one and there wasn’t any way this moment could get better.

Then she started to move her hips.

He fell into her rhythm easily, kissed her neck, in dire need of her sweet moans. His hands wandering, brushing her sides, fingers flicking a nipple every now and then, every time he did so her voice escalating in pitch.

And she wasn’t idle either, her nails raking down his back, so forceful that the mix of pain and pleasure had him muster up every shred of self-control he possessed. Her lips pressed to his jugular, licking and biting, leaving him a sweating and shivering mess.

Their movements growing faster, more frantic, control more and more slipping, she felt herself get closer to the edge with every second. Pressed her forehead into his, eyes locked and he understood how close she was, that she needed only a little nudge. Was close himself, ready to tumble at every moment. He freed one of his hands from their tight embrace, snaked it between their bodies and gave just a little proper pinch, watched as her eyes clouded with pleasure. Her head fell and she bit down hard into his shoulder. Clenching around him he finally tumbled, rode it out with her, repeating her name over and over again.

Embrace holding, both of them breathing hard, every movement eliciting a gasp, he did not know how long they stayed like this. Aftershocks were still running through him when he turned his head, just to be met with a satisfied smile. Kissed her tenderly, because if this was a dream, he wanted it to end like this, her lips locked with his. Hugged her to him even tighter, felt her hands touch his face softly, his shoulder. The mark her teeth had left.

Her voice was hoarse when she spoke and even though he’d just been as close to her as it was possible, he blushed at the thought of him being the reason for this.

“Sorry about that.”

He caught her lips once more, winking at her after they both were out of breath again.

“You mark your possessions, I get that.”

She punched his chest softly, laughter bubbling forth again, leaning her head against his chest. Marvelled at the colour of his skin, so different from hers. And yet a visible blush showing, sweat coating it, speaking of exertion. He let them fall back against the mattress, held her close to him and fished for a blanket. Tried to ignore the light of the oil-lamp falling into the room, unwilling to get up and turn it off.

Olivier didn’t seem to mind, threw her legs over his and sank into the mattress with a contended smile. Her voice was already heavy with sleep when she spoke up once more, eyes peering up at him.

“Have I told you that I love you lately?”

He held her impossibly closer and pressed a kiss into her hair.

“With every single sound you made.”

Her laughter shook them both a little and with a smile on his face he sank into the mattress.

Ready to wake up next to her.

* * *

“And here’s the coffee.”

He handed her a mug, sitting upright in his bed, blanket bunched around her hips. Hair hanging loose and wavy, skin shimmering in the morning light. Face scrunched up a little, simply because it was morning.

Slipping back in next to her, his arm wound around her waist, finding the chain had gone missing. Her head came to rest against his shoulder just as he wanted to search for it.

She casually took a sip before speaking.

“I took it off when I got up earlier. Put it on top of the dress.”

It was a wonder that he hadn’t tipped his mug in shock. She’d know what it had meant when he’d wound his sash around her dress. Hadn’t answered him right away, but in the heat of the moment he hadn’t thought about that too long. But that she’d put the coin-chain on top of the bundle, apparently knowingly, had his hands truly shaking. She looked at him, still so very casual.

“How come that every coffee tastes better than Briggs coffee?”

Slowly he sat down his mug on the nightstand. Took hers out of her hands carefully, too. Looked at her for a few more moments, took in the blue of her eyes, her raised brow and the grin pulling at her lips. And then, because the third time is the charm, he took her face in his hands and kissed her. Pressed her into the mattress, her arms locking behind his head and pulling him even closer.

The first time someone knocked on the door, they ignored it. Didn’t even acknowledge it.

Only when the Ishvalan formerly known as Scar called out his sacred name, he finally got up.

A bit confused he walked towards the door, wondering who wanted to talk to him so early in the morning. He heard Olivier behind him.

“Put on some pants, Javed! Mustang would die from the shock!”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. I invite you to leave:
> 
> _Short comments_   
>  _Long comments_   
>  _Questions_   
>  _Constructive criticism_   
>  _Reader-reader interaction_
> 
> I reply to every comment, though it sometimes takes me a day, or two.
> 
> I thank you for reading this fic of mine through to the end. I appreciate all comments and kudos and should you want to get into direct contact with me [this is my tumblr](http://illidria.tumblr.com/)


End file.
